In the related art, solvents, small hydrocarbon molecules (C3 to C7) or liquefied petroleum gas solvent extraction, such as cannabis or cannabinoid extraction may be performed with n-butane, iso-butane, propane, or other hydrocarbon or a mixtures of liquefied petroleum gas compounds. The solvents, hydrocarbons, gas, or mixed gas compounds form colorless and flammable gases or vapors at room temperature. The hydrocarbons, liquefied gases, or mixed gas compounds are used as a fuel, a refrigerant, and an aerosol propellant in many industries. Some related art extraction machinery uses hydrocarbon or liquefied petroleum gas, such as heptane, hexane, butane, or propane, for extracting cannabinoid compounds from cannabis plant material. This type of hydrocarbon or liquefied petroleum gas solvent extraction is a widely used technique in the food and agriculture industries as well. Since the 1970s, several different liquefied petroleum gases and short chain hydrocarbon compounds have been used, e.g., from propane to hexane, in liquefied petroleum gas solvent extraction. These hydrocarbon and liquefied petroleum gases are typically volatile and potentially flammable. Thus, the related art has experienced challenges and concerns relating to residual hydrocarbon solvent in the food or agricultural product; as such, a need exists for improved ventilation for processing cannabis plant material.